Twin Terrors - A TBDH Spin-Off
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU: TBDH 'verse. Creature!fic. Harry and Hyacinth are the Twins-Who-Lived-And-Discovered-They-Were-Dragels. And they're 15 years old and starting Hogwarts. Yikes. Things are about to be complicated! Contains Het/Slash/Fslash mentions. HarryxHarem HyacinthxHarem
1. Twin Terrors

**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this is an AU on if Harry had a Twin sister and they were the "Twins Who Lived" growing up with their parents, learning about being dragels, Circles and how to beat Voldy when they start Hogwarts at 15.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded, Hyacinth x Hyacinth's Bonded

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **Slash. Het. Fluff. Romance. OC's. OOCness. Fits in the TBDH Universe of dragels and Nevarah. Very AU. This will likely be a very plot-less fic. CONTAINS HET and all kinds of SLASH/FEMMESLASH as both Harry and Hyacinth will be bisexual and have mixed gender Circles. If you don't like this, don't read it. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is for Ckirkes2427, who mentioned an interesting twist on dragels and TBDH, in ref to the 2 year anniversary of this fic. They sparked a plot bunny and I could not work on TBDH until I wrote some of this out. Will probably be a WIP multi-chap. No promises, but features a very different Harry than my other fics and will have a lot of crazy plot twists. You probably shouldn't read this unless you're prepared for some craziness, I am messing with Characters, timelines and all kinds of stuff. Author's privilege. :P There will be some light Dumbledore bashing, but nothing too ridiculous. Some knowledge of Dragels is required to enjoy this fic, as I use the terms Pareya(protector) and Gheyo(fighter). Please see The Dragel Handbook for a better explanation or the original TBDH fic or TBDH: Straight Version. Happy reading! ~Scion  
_

* * *

**NOTE: STARTING AGE FOR HOGWARTS IN THIS AU IS 15 years old. **

Harry Potter slipped into his twin's bedroom, wincing as he quickly shut the door behind him. He'd broken into her little bubble of silence and now, he could hear the loud muggle music in the background as she belted out the lyrics to the current song of the week. He bit back a smile as he braced against the door and watched her jump up and down on the bed, her dressing gown flapping around her as she sang into her hairbrush 'microphone'.

It was a delightfully carefree sight and he was very glad to see it, as the female counterpart of the esteemed 'Potter Twins' and also bearing the necessary curse scar denoting her as the Girl-Twin-Who-Lived, he was happy to see that she was happy. Things didn't always work out well, not where they were concerned anyway and seeing Hyacinth so relaxed was always a good thing.

She spotted him a moment later and the predictable blush started and faded almost as quickly as it begun. She stopped bouncing long enough to wave him over, panting from the exertion and waving a hand at the charmed muggle stereo for the music to lower a few notches. "Join me, Harry!" She held out a hand, giggling.

With a wry smile, Harry took it and soon he was jumping up and down with her, as they sang, half-screaming at the top of their lungs about broken hearts, fancy cars and moonlight walks. When the track ended, they flopped down on the bed, together, a tangle of girly giggles and manly laughter.

Harry shut the music off with a wandless spell of his own and Hyacinth poked him in the side with her hairbrush. He meeped a sound of protest, but didn't move as they lay there, light green eyes staring straight into dark green ones. "What happened?" He asked, at last. There were only a handful of reasons that sent his twin scurrying for her half-muggle roots, even if they weren't exactly authentic roots anymore.

Hyacinth snorted. "What do you think?"

"Humor me." Harry countered. He tucked his hands behind his head and waited. This was going to be a big year for them and he was not looking forward to the drama that was sure to happen. This year they would both be coming into their dragel inheritances and while it was a good thing in the long-run, he knew it would be painful, bothersome and most likely a pain-in-the-arse headache. Once they were of age, instinct would compel them to Hunt and begin building their respective Circles. Their parents had taught them everything that they could, seeing as they were not quite dragel-raised themselves, but held nothing against that.

"Three guesses, first two don't count." Hyacinth said, softly. She tossed the hairbrush to the floor, knowing that the charm she'd cast on it would always return it to the proper spot on her vanity table.

"Mum?" Harry rolled over to rest on his stomach and propped his head up with one hand.

"And Dad." Hyacinth wrinkled his nose. "Remember how they said they would check and see if Hogwarts had—you know—anything or anyone there?"

Harry groaned. "Please tell me they don't!" He said, burying his face in the soft duvet. "Merlin spare me."

"Spare us," Hyacinth corrected. She smirked. "It's not that bad. I mean, I heard there's quite a few that have come into their inheritances in the past few years, but there weren't any Submissives around."

"Dragel?" Harry asked. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Point," Hyacinth allowed. "And no, just Alpha in general. We'll have to be careful."

"We're long-distance students, we took lower-level classes via floo-lecture and we never interacted with anyone, save Professor Dumbledore. No one even knows what we look like!"

"Our pictures are in the Daily Prophet every day." Hyacinth said. "I think they know what we look like."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, Cinthy. I just don't—I mean, you know what I mean!" He said, exasperated. A moment later, he felt Hyacinth's hand gently patting his shoulder.

"Yeah. I know." She sighed. "D'you want to know what they said though?"

"What?"

"They said if we're willing to Hunt, then we can attend for real this year. Our _first_ year."

Harry sat bolt upright. "_What?_" He squawked.

"You heard me." She sat up, tugging the dressing gown around her to hide the worn flowery fabric of her favorite nightgown. "They said that if we were going to Hunt, then it would be best to give their permission for us to attend Hogwarts in the flesh, instead of trying to hold us back."

"B-but we've tried to—for years!" Harry sputtered. He couldn't believe this, but when he saw his twin's serious air, he began to settle down, feeling decidedly discomfited. "What if we don't even find anyone? I mean—they were lucky." His parents had been lucky, one, to find out that they were dragel, two, to find each other and three, to be soulmated to each other. That was just as rare among dragels as it was among witches and wizards.

Lily Evans had been a fierce Pareya and James Potter had been a reckless Gheyo. Normally, their ranks alone would rebel against anything relational between them, until the soulbond had surfaced. From there, neither of them had eyes for anyone else apart from each other. Lily and James had survived that fateful night in Godric Hollow using magic that even Voldemort hadn't known existed.

The protection that Lily had cast over them had spared their lives—and hers. James had arrived in time to see the dark lord vanquished with a spell cast at two frightened toddlers and from that, history was history. Dumbledore had come offering them some protection, but Lily wouldn't have any of it, as her protective instincts came to the forefront, with James behind her, they'd slipped into the wizarding underground and raised their twins to be the individuals they were today.

In the past few years, they'd been slowly easing back into society and teaching their children about the creature blood that coursed through their veins. There hadn't been any mention of Voldemort for several years now, but they were all well-aware that he lurked just beyond the reaches of the Light. Dumbledore hoped to provoke him into the open so they could finish him off, but as most villains were, when whipped once, they were reluctant to come crashing into an audience.

"D'you really think…?" Harry let his voice trail off. They'd worked on Lily and James for years, it seemed, begging to be allowed to attend Hogwarts. They'd skipped magical primary school and such, thanks to Remus Lupin, tutor extraordinaire and any other necessary skills had been picked up from their rapscallion godfather, the one and only Sirius Black and spoiled royally by thier godmother, Lisa Pettigrew.

"I think." Hyacinth said, softly. "It feels too good to be true, doesn't it?" Harry nodded. He reached over and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. "They didn't know I was listening, so—they'll announce it at dinner. Be excited."

Harry snorted. "That won't be hard at all." He said, wryly. "I'm very good at pretending."

"Too good." His sister shot back. "Believe me, I know!"

* * *

**And this is what my brain does when I get a new plot bunny. I'm not even kidding. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I have time to proof it as I wrote a nice hefty chunk of it. New chapters for TBDH is about 1/3 of the way done and 1/2 done for the straight version. Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Change

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have just learned that their parents are allowing them to attend Hogwarts after their dragel inheritance has come through. They are excited about this new revelation and can't wait for things to get interesting. _

* * *

Dinner was a delightful affair.

Sirius and Remus were present, without their respective other halves and Peter and Lisa shared indulgent smiles at the twins' excited reactions. Lily and James had smiled fondly at their children, listening to their excited chatter before finally speaking up to get a word in edgewise.

"Now, now, that's enough, both of you. I know—we know," James corrected hastily at a pointed eyebrow from Lily's corner. "That you've wanted to attend a real school and as we both went to Hogwarts, it seemed only fair and fitting that we allow you that same chance." He took a deep breath. "Things have changed quite a bit since we've been there,"

"I'll say," Sirius chuckled. "Cassie will be excited," he said, referring to his daughter, Cassiopeia Black, who tended to take more after her mother, Rosemerta.

"What about Jimmy?" Harry asked, remembering the Pettigrew's oldest child. Jimmy Pettigrew was a year older than the rest of them and as such, his first year had just finished. "Uncle Peter?"

"He'll be happy to have you two attending too." Peter smiled, warmly. "Thanks for asking after him, Harry. He's done alright. He won't be the next Merlin, but he will be a good wizard." He hesitated, thinking of his other two children. They hadn't shown the slightest inclinations of magic as Jimmy had. "The others are a bit disappointed, but-"

"But nothing of the sort," Remus said, firmly. "They're not true squibs, so they still have magical potential. Their birthdays are just next week, a Hogwarts letter could still be in the works."

"You're a dear, Remus." Lisa said, softly. "Thank you." She was grateful for this lovely family she'd married into. Peter, shy and timid to a fault, was a sweetheart to her and he'd lost his arm, but not his courage on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow, when he'd tried to protect his friends, the Potters. They'd repaid them by offering the honor of godmother to Lisa. She'd tearfully accepted.

The werewolf smiled at her, a hint of fang visible, as it was closer to the full moon, but his eyes were not the full amber of the wolf. "As for you two rascals," he said to the twins. "I was asked to deliver these by Dumbledore himself," he withdrew two thick, cream envelopes with the red wax Hogwarts seal along the front. "Congratulations."

The twins whooped with joy and snatched each other's letters, trading them back and forth to see that they were properly addressed and to whom, understanding the magical quill that saw to all Hogwarts correspondence.

"We're going to Hogwarts, Harry!" Hyacinth exclaimed. She slid out of her seat and began to dance a little jig right there.

Harry burst into laughter, before he was tugged up to join her and they performed and impromptu little show for their mismatched family without complaint. "This will be the best year ever!" Harry said, emerald eyes sparkling.

"You said it, Twin." Hyacinth hugged him.

Harry smiled into her messy black hair and hugged her back, twice as hard. This would definitely be a year of change for them all.

* * *

When their sixteenth birthday rolled around, Harry found himself crippled with painful cramps all over and a terrible headache. He'd had to take his glasses off, as they seemed to be making his vision worse and resolved not to eat so much cake the following year. After some deliberation, he'd ventured over to Hyacinth's room, knowing the door would be unlocked—to him, anyway—as it always was between them.

He crept into her room, doubling over from the painful spasms in time to see her sprawled on the bedroom floor in her bathing costume. "Cinthy?" He croaked.

Her head turned faintly and her lips twisted into a grimace. "Hurts, Har." She managed, struggling to get her arms to work to move her to the bathroom.

"Elf?" Harry tried. He'd tried to call one, but nothing had happened.

"Wrong magic." Hyacinth said. "Can't summon." She gritted her teeth. "Bathroom. Tub."

Together, they managed to stumble into her private bath and to the large, sunken marble tub at the far end. For once, Harry was glad for his twin's taste in dark colors, because he didn't think his eyes could handle the brightness of white. The black marble was tolerable though and the moment she touched the smooth surface, Hyacinth had it filling with lavender oils and frothy white suds.

"Cold." She gasped out to Harry, before tumbling herself into the water.

He followed her a second later and understood the warning a moment too late. Cold was an understatement. The water was freezing! "Hyacinth Marie-!" He growled, unable to say more as his teeth began to chatter.

"Better—for pain." Hyacinth closed her eyes, tipping her head to rest back on the ledge of the giant pool-like tub. Her fingers grasped for the slippery edge, anything to hold onto as another spasm wracked her body. "They didn't say it'd be like this." She choked out.

"No—talking." Harry chattered. He stretched a hand to her and their fingers tangled awkwardly, a jolt of shared pain passing between them. A moment later, he moaned and she groaned.

And then they were both screaming, begging and pleading as bones and organs shifted inside, bodies adjusted to a primal heritage making itself known and magic rewrote its decree from the inside out.

Harry howled to the ceiling, hearing Hyacinth's unearthly screech in his ear as the white, foamy water around them began to turn a strangely pinkish hue. He was vaguely aware of a tremendous pain ripping outward from his back, just between his shoulders. Soap stung his eyes and he scrabbled at his arms, shrieking in confused pain when it seemed like even his own touch was painful.

He heard Hyacinth's cries mingling with his own and then the tub was draining and warmer water was trickling in and everything just hurt and he was so, so tired! He felt Hyacinth collapse half on top of him, her bodyweight so slight, but her very physical touch nearly unbearable in his raw state. She whimpered and he couldn't stop the urge to crush her tight to him, nuzzling into her wet, sudsy hair.

A soft, desperate sound bubbled out of her throat and Harry registered a piercing pain along the side of his neck, just as something warm and heavenly dribbled past his lips. He forgot his armful of twin-sister in favor of seizing the thing offering him that delightful taste. He pressed it to his lips, greedily sucking, relishing in the coppery tang that slid down his throat without the faintest hint of disgust.

* * *

**And here's the second chapter. This fic will not have anywhere near as much detail as my usual fics. LOL. It's intended to be light and fun and Harry and Hyacinth are just really close siblings. There is NO incest of any sort. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Recovering

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have just learned that their parents are allowing them to attend Hogwarts after their dragel inheritance has come through. They are excited about this new revelation and can't wait for things to get interesting, until the painful inheritance nearly knocks them both out. _

* * *

When Harry woke, it was to his mother's quiet crooning and his father's equally quiet rumbles from somewhere to the left of him. He felt as if all of his words were tangled up in his throat and he screeched and whined his displeasure at not being able to sense Hyacinth anywhere near him. He remembered holding her carefully in his arms and knowing that she was safe and that if she was safe, then so was he. Something moved near him and he cringed away from the hands that tried to tuck cool sheets around his burning upper half.

Everything was hot and cold and it hurt so very badly! He wanted Hyacinth and he wanted her now. At least if they were both to be in such terrible pain, they could be miserable together. His magic felt horribly tangled at least and he knew it always eased when he was near his twin.

Another whimper left his lips and he tried to reach out to her, calling, instinctively, in the only way he knew how.

"…I…told you…need…together…they're twins-!" Lily snapped. "Now bring her or else I'll-!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" James answered, quickly. "Merlin save me, woman." He left the room and returned scarcely a few minutes later with a whimpering and whining Hyacinth cradled as carefully as he could in his strong arms. She was still wearing the bathing suit, but it was dried now and she was swaddled in cool-charmed sheets as Harry was.

James eased her onto the bed beside her twin, trying not to touch her, aware that his touch only brought pain and wishing there was more he could do to help his twins. He felt Lily hovering behind him and shifted out of the way so she could see them too.

Harry quieted the moment he felt the shared signature of magic reaching out to him. His eyes had yet to open, such a simple task seemed far too difficult for his exhausted body, but when Hyacinth's smaller hand curled into his own, he immediately responded, trying to seek her out, reaching closer to soothe the weariness he could feel radiating from her.

"Shh. Easy Harry love." Lily murmured. She resisted the urge to feather a hand over his flushed face, knowing that it would only bring her pain to her poor darlings, due to the inheritance. "Cinthy, Harry's right here love. It's alright." She told her daughter tugging the cool charmed sheets a little bit higher around her. "He's fine. You're fine. Relax. James, don't stand there with-"

"Right here, Lily-flower." James bowed with a flourish, but there was the telltale crinkle of worry around his dark eyes. "Will they?" He dared to ask. He rolled his eyes when his charming wife tread not-so-charmingly on his foot. "You could just say yes, Lils." He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "They look alright."

"It was a difficult transformation." Lily muttered. She patted his hand, absently. It had been pure torture to find herself magically locked out of her children's rooms and then the bathroom, when the bedroom had finally admitted them. She wasn't the least bit surprised to find that Harry had gone to Hyacinth, he was always so selfless that way. It didn't surprise her either to see that Hyacinth was the one prepared with the full bath of warm water, albeit bloody with the emergence of their new wings.

They'd apparently fed from each other, taking first blood to form the strong twin-bond between them. She would give their second feeding and James their third, as was their right. Instinctively she knew they would be even closer to each other now, dragels thrived off of strong familial bonds and twins were special in every lore that she knew of.

Her lips pressed together and she rose, leaving them to their peace and quiet for the time being, she needed to have a word with James. She'd received a special charmed journal when she'd come of age and that had taught her everything she knew of dragels, limited as it was. James had learned of his own true nature through a shared family encyclopedia, but she'd skimmed it herself and realized that there wasn't much information there at all, in fact, not even a tenth of what she'd learned from her journal was there for him.

Trying to teach him had been a one-way street, for he was just as stubborn as she was in more ways than one, but Merlin help her, he was sweet and good, to her and that was all that her soul ached for. She loved him, faults and all and he loved her right back, just as fiercely and fully as he could, so she'd learned when to speak up and how to fill the gaps he had. In that same way, he'd learned to sit down and listen, then let her help him—just as they were husband and wife.

He frowned at her pensive look, following her out of Harry's bedroom and towards the downstairs parlor. He knew that she would choose there, just in case their friends showed up, worried about the magical backlash they'd both felt as their children had lost their wizarding ties and become fully dragel. He'd always guessed that they had some sort of seal, or at least, he did, as Lily seemed to always have more magic at her disposal than he did. But the look on her face promised serious discussions and he was just a touch uneasy. He'd have rather been celebrating, after all, this was a milestone for his pronglets.

"Scheme later, husband-mine." Lily said, tartly. She caught him by the tie and towed him down the hall and to the sitting room.

He relaxed almost at once, an odd little half-smile on his face as he trotted along with her, to keep up with her quick strides. Whatever was up with her, he'd listen and perhaps together, they could solve it.

* * *

**And here's the third chapter. Expect the chapters to be short. LOL. I won't be doing long chapters and there will be scene breaks. This is mostly set up until I get the story underway. Thanks for reading! **


	4. About Sirius Black

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have just learned that their parents are allowing them to attend Hogwarts after their dragel inheritance has come through. They are excited about this new revelation and can't wait for things to get interesting, until the painful inheritance nearly knocks them both out. The Twins wake up to find their parents caring for them and Harry and Hyacinth are reunited as they heal. In the meantime, another young witch is going through her own Inheritance and it's not a pretty sight. _

* * *

Sirius Black was a Beta. It was the only reason he could survive the Alpha-nature of Remus Lupin and the aggressive Gheyo tendencies of a certain James Potter. Peter had never been a problem because he was a mere wizard, but James had been dragel and Remus was a werewolf and those sorts of things tended to stick in a bloke's head long after he'd sorted it out on paper.

As that didn't leave Sirius with very many options, he'd opted to marry the charming, if somewhat older, witch Madame Rosmerta, but his dear Rosie, as he called her, hadn't taken offense to being one of his limited 'choices'. She'd known him since he was in school and he'd fallen for her since she was a barmaid who had laughed at the jokes and antics he'd done while in James' company. She understood him in a way none of the other witches did and she did not need the frivolity and mushy-ness of the younger crowd that had clamored for his attention when he'd been released from Azkaban. No, his Rosie understood just what that place had done to him and just how much it had changed him, but it hadn't changed her golden heart in the least.

In fact, she'd made him swear a marriage bond, but he hadn't cared about that, after all, now that he had her, there was no need to be gallivanting about with any other witches, never mind what they looked like. He was pleased that she'd accepted his proposal and very proud of her business sense and strong character. She was never too shy to argue and shout with him, but never too outspoken and preoccupied to recognize when he needed a gentler touch. They suited each other just fine and all who saw them together, knew it was a good match.

It had been something of a shock when he'd discovered she was pregnant, after all, he hadn't even considered that, he'd never thought that he was good parental material and Rosie apparently hadn't thought she really could get pregnant after all that time. But she'd forgotten the contraceptive charm and he was thrilled through the roof, so it was alright in the end and that was all that mattered. They had soon welcomed one delightful little girl, Cassiopeia Black, Cassie for short. He was still thrilled through the roof, falling easily into the role of fatherhood without any of the hiccups that James had discovered. Then again, James had twins to deal with while Sirius just had one angelic little girl. Angelic to him, anyway.

His main worry today though, was for his Cassie. Their only child, a girl with all of Rosie's charm and all of his good looks, with twice the mischievous nature. He now understood his mother's once-uttered curse that he would have children exactly like himself. He'd run out of fingers and toes to count the escapades that Cassie had managed to finagle her way through, barely surviving by the skin of her teeth. She was vivacious and life itself, even if she didn't quite manage to get along with Hyacinth Potter. Harry was fairly neutral ground to the two girls and often, he was the necessary buffer that helped them get along civilly.

It was mainly why he was worried now, as she lay tucked into her bed, deathly pale and sweating profusely. Sirius didn't know what to do. He barely remembered his own change—his mother had spelled him to sleep and looked over him—or so she'd said. He woke up to find himself covered in half-scaled skin with heavy claws and broad wings. It had been a terrible shock at the time.

But for Cassie, Sirius shuddered inwardly. He didn't want to think of her going through those necessary pains. He wanted her to be alright, even though the signs staring back at him suggested that she was anything but. Rosie refused to leave her side and constantly charmed the sheets cool. Lily had warned him that he had dragel blood and that Rosie was a witch. She'd then brewed him a potion and given it to him with a grim smile and a warning that the choice was Cassie's—not his.

The potion would allow his baby girl to be a pureblooded dragel, by asking her dragel half to rewrite her in the method of a true inheritance. As a half-dragel, she would not suffer much, but it would depend on the strength of her magic. The Black family had strong magic—very strong magic—but Rosie's side of things hadn't been that promising. He didn't know why he'd kept the potion, he'd intended to throw it out straightaway, after all, he'd managed being a dragel quite well, thank you very much.

But then Rosie had seen it and then she'd made him tell and then Cassie had been eavesdropping and it had all gone to hell in a handbasket. He'd finally put his foot down and they'd all had a terrible row. He hadn't spoken to them for a week—and it was enough of a shock that they'd finally acquiesced to his point-of-view, albeit grudgingly.

Now, he stood, hovering awkwardly in the doorway, watching his baby girl fight against a foe that he couldn't help her battle. Rosie paused in sponging her daughter's forehead to look over at Sirius. The grimness of her smile let him know that something was wrong—terribly wrong. "Rose-?"

"She needs the potion, Sirius. You can't do this to her."

Sirius stiffened. "Rosie-"

"You can't do this to her. I won't let you kill our daughter because you're convinced that she'll turn out like you."

The curly-haired wizard trembled. "Rose—you don't understand. I'm a monster!"

"Not to me you aren't," Rosie turned away from the bedside and crossed the room to take his head in her hands. She cradled his face, gently, then stood on tip-toe to kiss him with all the sweet sorrow she could muster. He groaned into the kiss, his hands splaying possessively over her curvaceous figure.

"Rose…" her name came out like a sob, as it tangled in his throat. "Oh Rose. She's my baby."

"She's my baby too." Rose sniffled. She kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his fluttering eyelids and nuzzled at his stubbled cheek. "She's ours, Siri." She pillowed her head on his chest. "And you can't watch her fade like this any more than I can. You're not a monster—not to me. You're a good and strong man. You're just Sirius. Sirius Orion Black. Please—do this for her, if not me."

But he was already drawing his wand to summon the potion, knowing he could no more deny her than he could Cassie. "For both of you." He whispered in her ear, holding her tight.

They administered the potion, his trembling hand stroking her pale cheek and Rosie's tears splashing over Cassie's face. They managed an awkward three-hug, until the first scream.

Sirius swore his heart tore in two and this time, Rosie cried, soundlessly.

* * *

**And here's the fourth chapter, a little glimpse at Sirius and his small family. Thank you all SO much for the warm welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying this lighter tale. I'm having fun with it, for sure. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Good News

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have just learned that their parents are allowing them to attend Hogwarts after their dragel inheritance has come through. They are excited about this new revelation and can't wait for things to get interesting, until the painful inheritance nearly knocks them both out. The Twins wake up to find their parents caring for them and Harry and Hyacinth are reunited as they heal. In the meantime, Sirius' daughter, Cassie is going through her own Inheritance and it has some complications. _

* * *

Thankfully, Lily's twins had gone through the transformation a week before and she answered his floo call at once, a knowing look in her ethereal green eyes. She'd told him to call Rosie and her smile had been bittersweet when wards had instantly come up around Cassie's bedroom, preventing her frantic parents from rushing in to help their darling daughter. She talked them down from drastic measures and had them strengthen the wards around Grimmauld Place and sound proof them.

Sirius held his crying wife, his own normally expressive features rather grave as he recalled every painful moment of his inheritance when he'd wakened. Even though he'd rarely gotten along with his mother, it had been the greatest comfort she'd ever given him to be sitting beside him when he'd wakened. He would listen now to what Lily Potter had to say, because he'd be damned if he let his baby girl wake up alone.

"You're sure it's normal?" Rosie asked, her voice quiet. She didn't know what was worse, not being able to hear Cassie's screams or hearing them and knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

"It's perfectly normal, difficult, but normal." Lily soothed, as best as she could through the magical fire. "Believe me I understand exactly what you're going through-"

"At least yours had each other!" Rosie shot back, hurt and lashing out. A flicker of regret showed instantly on her worn features, but she couldn't take the words back.

Sirius made a soft clucking sound and kissed the top of her head. "Keep the claws in Mama," he whispered, barely loud enough to carry to the fireplace. "Our pup will be fine. Sniping at the one witch in this realm that might actually be able to help us would not be a very good idea."

Rosie sniffled then visibly gathered herself together, showing the maturity that only came with age and painful experience. She was a mother and Lady Black and by Merlin, she'd conduct herself as such. "I am sorry for that, L-"

"You'd best be about to say Lily and not Lady Potter," Lily said, calmly. She knew very well how her friend responded during stressful moments. She'd witnessed some of it when Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban and Rosie had been helpless to do anything to free him. "It's fine. James had me in a full body bind when I started carving up Hyacinth's bedroom door. He only managed to hold me after I broke it by charming his ears so he couldn't hear us." Her green eyes shimmered. "They're our children, our only weakness. I think we're allowed. Now listen close, this is all that I can share to help you, everyone's transformation is different, but the basics should be the same. Hyacinth thinks very quick on her feet and Harry knows to trust her instincts, so we found them in the tub in her bath…"

Lily explained the process and spoke about the necessary sponge bath for new, sensitive wings and the need to be able to offer her their blood, with Sirius being first, as he was dragel and Rosie being second. She instructed him to keep a blood replenisher or two on hand and then to keep things dim and quiet, until new senses could acclimate to them.

"You can't come through?" Rosie asked, a touch wistfully as she glared at her sodden kerchief. Sirius fumbled in his pockets for one, didn't find it and offered her his sleeve instead. She gave him a look, but rubbed her nose against the silky fabric, too emotionally drained to protest. She had a crooked smile. The wards 'round Cassie's room shook and trembled. She winced against the magical backlash that rippled over them both. "I don't know how you managed it."

"The same way you both will manage," the redheaded witch said, firmly. "and no, I will not come through. You know I can't. If I do, there's a chance that Cassie will imprint on me instead of you, because of my dragel nature and that is the very last thing I would want. You're her parents. You're her mother." She smiled in reassurance at Rosie and then at Sirius. "Maybe later I can pop 'round if you like, though I'd have to ask at least one of you to step through to keep an eye on my twins, because James isn't letting me out of his sight for longer than five minutes."

"Pacing a hole in the floor?" Sirius said, lightly.

"A bit late for that." Lily said with a shake of her head. "I think he's worn a path clear down to the basement." The two Blacks offered faint, barely-there smiles. "Cheer up you two. It's not a funeral. This is a time of rebirth. You will both be fine. Cassie will be fine. Trust me. Trust the magic."

* * *

**PETTIGREW HOME**

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, our Hogwarts letters _came_!" Lucy clattered through the kitchen, brandishing the familiar cream-colored envelope with the red wax seal. "Mummy, I'm a _witch!_" The last word with said with some combination oftearful awe, nervous hands clenching in her jumper before she lurched forward into her mother's open arms.

"Oh baby!" Lisa Pettigrew clutched her daughter to her chest, crying a few happy tears into the mop of corkscrew curls. The very fact that her only daughter had reverted to Mummy, instead of Mum, let her know just what it meant to her baby girl. She could not deny that it meant the world to her too. She'd been a new mother, Jimmy just a few days old, when Voldemort had launched his attack. She'd been right there beside Peter, when he'd lost his arm. The curse that Voldemort had cast should have stolen their magic away, but they were stubborn Gryffindors and the proof was now in the fact that all of their children were healthy, happy—and magical. "Lucy, honey that's wonderful." She leaned to the side to see her daughter's younger brother—by months, not years—and smiled at his tremulous smile. She would give anything to see her husband's shocked face when he heard the news. He would be so proud. "Owen, sweetie?" She held out an arm.

Owen immediately dived into her embrace. They all laughed, giggled and choked back a few bits of happy tears. "I'm so glad, Mum." Owen sniffled. He'd only shown one instance of accidental magic and then nothing. They'd feared that he was a squib, even though everyone swore that it wasn't likely, but this—this was proof of the best kind! He hugged his sister along with his mother and wondered if he could send a note to his father, who worked long hours at a job he dearly loved.

As if guessing what he was thinking, Lisa straightened up and gently ruffled their hair in turns. She'd homeschooled them to make up for the lack of magic in their formative years, after all magical schooling wouldn't have forced their magic to surface, if it wasn't ready, but Hogwarts—ah, Hogwarts was serious. At fifteen years old, they were ready for their entrance to the magical world—for real, this time. Peter was not the only one who would be proud, she was fairly certain every single one of her husband's friends would demand a full-blown celebration, and she was just happy enough to allow them. Granted that they had their own private celebrations first.

Lisa smiled. "We'd best owl your father, I'm sure he'd wish to celebrate."

"Maybe we could have lunch?" Lucy said, hopefully. She was thinking of Auntie Rosie's beef stew and garlic knots, her favorite meal at the Three Broomsticks. They hadn't visited there in a bit and it made her tummy rumble. They were a careful, frugal bunch, within reason, but they hadn't eaten out in some time and Lucy had a feeling that the timing was just right. She grinned. "Mum?"

"I'll owl Jimmy, if we do?" Owen said, hopefully. Jimmy was over at their tutor's house, taking a special placement test as his magic seemed to be going through a growth spurt, right along with him. He hoped that perhaps it would be the same for him, he could handle being a late bloomer—so as long as he actually _bloomed_.

"Go ahead and owl them both." Lisa smiled. "And even if they can't make it, I'm taking you two out for ice cream at Fortescue's."

Her teens cheered, exchanging high-fives with each other, then hugging and dancing around her, until she was nearly as giddy as they were. She smiled through her still happy-shimmer as they ran down the hallway, whooping and shrieking like five-year-olds. It warmed her heart in places she hadn't known was cold.

* * *

**And here's the fifth chapter, a little glimpse of the Pettigrews, and some help from Lily for Cassie. Welcome to the new readers and lurkers. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **


	6. Potential Candidates?

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth inheritance has come in and they're adjusting nicely. In the meantime, Sirius' daughter, Cassie is going through her own complicated inheritance and the last two Pettigrew children received their Hogwarts Letters. While James and Lily are helping out with Cassie, the Twins are sticking their noses into Hunting business. _

* * *

**POTTER MANOR**

"Did you get them?" Harry whisked the Invisibility Cloak over Hyacinth's shoulders and scooted after her into their Mum's workshop. Technically he wasn't supposed to have the cloak, but James sometimes left it out in the open and from there, it was fair game. It didn't matter that they didn't quite both fit under it, they could be creative—and flexible. Besides, Harry was sure he could slip back to his father's study to properly replace the cloak to its original resting place when they were through with this little adventure.

"Of course I got them," Hyacinth sniffed. "But we should wait 'till we're in my room." She ducked out from the cloak after a moment and snuck over to the corner near the window while Harry quickly locked the workroom door. They'd done this trade-off enough times before to know the ritual. Harry scooted over beside her as Hyacinth pressed on the little rough grey break at the bottom near the wood trim in the little cove. A quiet click announced the opening of a secret passage way and the Potter twins soon traipsed through, heading for Hyacinth's bedroom.

"Whew." Harry muttered, ducking out into his twin's bedroom and being able to stand to full height. The passageway had always been rather cramped. He folded the precious cloak and tucked it atop her desk in the corner, before following her over to the bed. He mimicked her enthusiastic bounce and then propped himself up on his elbows, looking expectantly at the magical file folders before them. "Think they're protected?"

Hyacinth's smirk turned downright evil. "Not any more they aren't," she said, gleefully. "You think they'd learn by now."

Harry snorted his laughter into the duvet and straightened up, running a hand through his thick, messy hair. "Yeah. You would." He agreed. Hyacinth took after Lily with her expertise in charms and he took after James with his extreme flight maneuvers, as he liked to call it. They both shared their parent's stubbornness and daredevil side.

The stack of golden folders was at least six inches thick, too much for Hyacinth to hold in one hand, as she'd had to use a quick binding charm with one of her hair ribbons to help her sneak the stack off of her father's desk in the study. Her parents had left to see about something over Cassie's, it seemed her dragel nature was giving her some trouble and Lily thought that her presence would help and James did not want her to travel alone, so he'd left.

Aunt Rosie, of course, had come through in exchange, promising to watch the twins, but Hyacinth had managed to convince her to drink some chamomile tea and put her feet up in the front sitting room near the window, with her Mum's new recipe book. It helped that there were fresh cinnamon cookies as well, and once she was settled, Hyacinth had immediately left to scheme with Harry. Their parents had been dancing around the finer points of Hunting, mating, bonding and all of that wonderful dragel-stuff for the past two weeks and the twins were nearly about to die from the sheer secrecy and suspense.

As far as Hyacinth could tell, Lily wanted to see if there was any way for there to be some kind of formal screening for any Intendeds and James was all for letting nature take its course. Both elder Potters had dismissed all thought of reaching out to their native land, seeing as James had been effectively disowned through his grandfather's choice to claim solitary, Aldor Peverell had been cast out to Earth and no contact had been made sense.

Lily had begun to suspect she was adopted when James had shared stories of his past, but there was nothing that she could do to prove this and as Eunice and Leonard Evans had been killed by a drunk driver, there were no other ties, save for Petunia, Vernon and Dudley—who went out of their way to avoid all contact with said living relative.

Which of course, led them back to the stack of folders and the earlier argument about Hunting and dragel instincts and then of course, rushing off to see to Cassie Black. The twins' hasty whispers filled the air as they conferred between each other, trying to make some sense of the notes in the first file folder.

"Looks like the school nurse isn't dragel," Hyacinth mused, running her finger down the first file folder marked as 'Poppy Pomfrey' with several scribbled notes in James's trademark scrawl and Lily's neatened script. "She can't really do much, apart from call Dumbledore, which doesn't do much either. Ugh. We'd better remember to take our own potions and stuff. Mum's got to have some spares."

Harry grunted. That made sense. Not to mention that his Mum knew how to infuse her magic into some of common potions, like headache reliever, Pepper-up and such. For some reason, her potions always worked better for their little family than any others. Hyacinth had a good point. He looked at the file she showed him now. He could read the notes that showed that his parents had both apparently transformed at school, for whatever reason, regardless of the actual date of birth, apparently the soulbond had only activated when they were of age and only after a certain encounter during Fifth Year.

"Huh," Harry muttered, sifting through the piles of files.

"What?" Hyacinth scooted over to take a look. "Are those—students?" She squeaked, surprise showing on her face as she took in the first view of a headshot showing several young men and women in the expected Hogwarts attire, with ties bearing their house colors.

"Looks like it," Harry began to thumb through them, stopping at one with a look of faint puzzlement. "They're listing ranks and such," he said, pointing to one corner. There were slots for rank, house status, year level and elemental notation. The profiles seemed to be halfway filled though, as notes beyond the bare basics seemed to be missing.

"Ooh, are there any Alphas? I wanna see." Hyacinth waggled her eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Why—are you sure you're a Sub?"

Hyacinth gave a spectacular roll of her own pale green eyes. "Duh. Just as much as you are." She wrinkled her pert nose. "The scales, remember?"

"Oh right. Peach and silver." Harry swallowed hard. He rubbed the side of his face, remembering the first time he'd seen his own scales, the mixture of horror and worry that had given way to fascination and vanity. His scales were pretty in the sunlight and it was very tempting to stand in front of a mirror and stare at them. He was thinking of just how drastically his life had changed in a matter of two weeks. Turning dragel hadn't been anything at all like how his parents had insisted. In fact, they'd said that there was never a burning need to seek out their own kind, after noticing how he clung to his twin and she to him. Not to mention that both of them were discovering that blood was going to be a staple of sorts. These days, he found himself struggling against a strong, encompassing urge to find someone—no someones—to call his own.

It was only when Hyacinth had admitted the same that they'd both decided to tell their parents and that's where the latest row had come from, as apparently their soulbonded parents had never considered that soulbonding was one trait their illustrious offspring might not inherit. James had not been very happy with the idea of either of them having more than one paramour, much less legally bonded—for all intents and purposes married—to maintain their happiness and sanity. Lily had been grudgingly accepting of it, wishing the best for her children even if she could not quite understand it just yet.

"Ooh, she's pretty." Hyacinth ran her finger down one photograph showing a cheerful young woman with a Hufflepuff tie, her skin pale, her hair dark and her eyes a lovely shade of pure grey. She was smiling for the photograph and the wizarding image replayed her looking up from something below the frame and then smiling for the picture.

"Who? Let me see," Harry leaned over, butting his head against hers to get a good luck. He made a soft sound in his throat. Her smile was beautiful and haunting, almost. Her rank was Alpha and she was indeed very pretty, neverminding the fact that she was a Hufflepuff. He was sure that if he ever had the pleasure of that smile directed to him, he would melt into a puddle and die happy. Within seconds. "What's her name?"

"Hufflepuff," Hyacinth mused, apparently caught by the notion of the girl's respective house as well. "And…Megan Jones. I think she's a halfblood though. I don't know any pureblooded Jones family."

"Half-blood?" Harry shook his head. "She can't be dragel then," he faltered, feeling a sudden stab of disappointment. As a pureblooded dragel himself, he would only be satisfied with a pureblooded dragel, as far as an Alpha was concerned. Then again, dragel instinct saw to it that he would have luck there. After all, only pureblooded dragels were Alphas and Submissives, all other ranks could be half-blooded, but usually were pure, or more than half-dragel.

"It says that her father's a wizard, I guess that means her mother was a muggle?" Hyacinth sifted through the papers once more. "Maybe not a true muggle?"

Harry snorted. "What kind of muggle, then?" He asked. "It's not like muggles are—different. They're muggle."

"Point—but she couldn't be an Alpha if she was Halfling, don't you think? I mean, you know. Besides, the file hardly says much of anything. I would think that she's at least pureblood dragel."

"Maybe she's like Cassie?" Harry wondered, aloud. "You know, potion or something?"

"Point." Hyacinth perked up. "That would work too, wouldn't it? Are there any other ways to call out an inheritance?"

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." He nudged the stack of folders and felt a sizzle of warmth travel through him as he stared at the newly revealed photograph. It was a slender-faced Slytherin wizard with ivory skin and rich, chocolate-hued hair that nearly hid brilliant brown eyes. He stifled a smirk. Hyacinth would likely fall in love at first sight.

"She's got to be an Air element," Hyacinth turned Megan's photograph this way and that, before nudging her twin. "Don't you think? The eyes or something?" Megan's element was not listed in the respective box, but her eyes, deep and grey, the color of a storm over sea, promised strength and hope.

"Maybe. We could always ask Mum. I mean, there has to be easy ways to tell, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"What about him?" Harry countered, handing over the wizard's photograph. "He's an eyeful."

Hyacinth gave a low whistle. "I'll say." She said, appreciatively. In spite of it being a wizarding photograph, he held so still there wasn't a single movement visible at all, except for the reflection of the flash in his dark brown eyes that almost seemed to lighten as he held still for the photograph. "Where's the rest of his file-"

"Theodore Gorgens-Nott. Slytherin house." Harry supplied.

"A Slytherin, eh? Not bad looking for a snake."

"House doesn't make the witch or wizard." Harry reminded her. It was his personal belief, but he was fairly sure that it was true. "And you're blushing."

"Am not!" Hyacinth protested as she did exactly that. She stuck her tongue out at her twin. He ignored her. "I don't know any Gorgens family either. You?"

"Not good with names." Harry replied. "You were always better with that."

"Didn't have a choice. One of us had to pass Remus' test."

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned. "Give me that." He reached for the photograph, eyes narrowing when Hyacinth held it just out of reach. "Cinthy!"

"Do you like him?" She waved it teasingly in front of him. She'd seen his initial reaction to the photograph, it was almost the same as hers and that was enough for her to take notice. Dragel Submissives and Alphas were usually bisexual, at least, that's what a reluctant Lily had finally told them when a very practical Hyacinth had pointed out a distinct lack of available dragels around them and a veiled reference that she would be willing to overlook gender for the sake of a suitable match. That had been a rather enlightening conversation for all of them. It had also been something of a relief for the twins and now, they could understand it just a bit more as they traded photographs.

* * *

**And here's the sixth chapter! We're back to the Twins again. Welcome to the new readers and lurkers. This chapter was written during a half-hour on my lunch breath, so please excuse any obvious typos/errors. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **


	7. More Candidates

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth inheritance has come in and they're adjusting nicely. In the meantime, Sirius' daughter, Cassie is going through her own complicated inheritance and the last two Pettigrew children received their Hogwarts Letters. While James and Lily are helping out with Cassie, the Twins are sticking their noses into Hunting business, by swiping the official files of all creature types at Hogwarts to see who is who. _

* * *

**POTTER MANOR**

"Are there any more Alphas?" Harry snatched Theodore's photograph out from his twin's fingers. "Besides two names that we don't know anything about? This half of the stack only has other ranks."

"Which ones?"

"Betas, Pareyas and such." Harry wrinkled his nose. "How are we supposed to build a Circle anyway?" He turned away from the files, no longer feeling quite as excited about scouring through them as he had a moment ago. "I mean, there's nothing to really explain how we're supposed to go about it—what are we supposed to do?"

"Do?"

"Mum wouldn't even tell us about—you know." Harry waved a hand. Having to mention to his red-faced father that he was exactly like his twin, not averse to being intimate with the opposite sex, had been embarrassing and mortifying in equal measure. It was thing not to mind instinctual urges and another to have to explain them in detail to one's dumbfounded parents.

Hyacinth bit her lip and then flopped down beside him, staring up at the charmed ceiling of her bedroom. "I know." She said, in a small voice. It had only been because she'd insisted that they'd brought the subject up with their parents. Of course, with their given track record, Lily and James didn't exactly know how else to help their children, because the situation was just as new for them as it was for the Twins. "But, for what it's worth, I don't think she really knows?"

"Then what about Dad?" Harry frowned. "He's a pureblood. Surely there was something? I mean, Mum was muggleborn, so it's not her fault."

"He knows even less." Hyacinth sighed. "I found his encyclopedia. Which reminds me, if Mum was muggleborn, why wasn't our dear Aunt Petunia dragel too?"

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry poked her side. "And I don't know. Magic is funny. Maybe it didn't show up 'cause she wasn't magical."

"I guess. And there wasn't anything to tell. It had nothing useful in there at all." Hyacinth said. "Just lots of babble and stuff we knew already, you know, like Circles and stuff and how we're supposed to be almost extinct, no thanks to the ministry and the Creature Hunters."

Harry grimaced. He hated reading about the Creature Hunters in history. They were filled with narrow-minded, bloodthirsty individuals who had been hell-bent on eradicating everything that was not strictly human-esque in nature. They'd been barely curbed when the Veela Council had stood up and launched a counterattack of their own. From there, that particular war had ground to an abrupt halt, for an enraged Veela protecting its mate was not a force to be taken lightly.

"Hey wait—Harry, look at this." Hyacinth had still been perusing the files and now she held up one and shoved it into her twin's hands. "Isn't that who Mum talks about sometimes? Severus Snape?"

Harry gulped. He stared at the photograph that showed the imposing figure of one Severus Snape. Unlike the gangly, broody teenager that Lily Potter had painted him as, this image of Snape was nothing short of imposing. He was scowling fiercely at the photographer and didn't blink at all. He has a thin face, chin-length, pitch-black hair and a rather large beak of a nose. The file recorded him as an unbonded dragel Alpha. His hair seemed to glisten in the light and his eyes were an unfathomable shade of pitch black that seemed to see right through you. "Not interested." He said, faintly.

"I'm not saying that to be-" Hyacinth huffed. "I was just saying, wasn't he who Mum talked about sometimes? The one that Dad doesn't like?"

Harry's brows knitted together as he connected pieces of an invisible puzzle. "I guess that's why he didn't like him," he said, softly. They all knew that James' Gheyo rank atop natural dragel instinct made him twice as fierce and three times as nasty as a feral Veela protecting their mate. In James' case, he had the added bonus of including his children to the mix. His magic, particularly his offensive spellwork was rather impressive, for sheer force if nothing else. If he'd ever had the chance to take up his original career as an Auror, he would have been brilliant. "But if he was an Alpha, why'd he go after Mum? That doesn't make sense, especially if he didn't have a Submissive."

Hyacinth rolled her eyes. "Beats me. He doesn't look that bad though—but I'm not interested either," she said, hastily snapping the folder shut and shoving it aside. "I was just saying, you know."

A faint smile touched Harry's face and he grinned. He could admit to a certain amount of curiosity about Snape, if only to know what had made the man pursue his mother, up until the point where her soulbond had awakened. "Yeah, I know sis." They shared a smile and then he rolled over, finding the touch of humor enough to restore his curiosity. "Any others? I mean, if Mum and Dad are going to throw us out there in the midst of chaos, we should at least know all our options, right?"

"This one's another Slytherin," Hyacinth handed over a folder. "Blaise Zabini? I think he's Italian? Looks cute. The Zabinis' are a sort of neutral family and they are purebloods."

"Not as cute as Theo," Harry said, half-to himself. He missed the knowing look from his twin and turned the picture sideways trying to make sense of it. It seemed as if all the Slytherins he'd seen so far, didn't so much as breathe or blink. Zabini wasn't bad to look at, but he didn't radiate the same Alpha presence as Theo had. "Any others?"

"Millicent Bulstrode, also Slytherin." Hyacinth rolled up to sit on the bed once more, so she wouldn't strain her neck at an awkward angle. "She looks a bit—fierce." She cocked her head to the side. There weren't many to choose from and Millicent was the only other female Alpha registered at Hogwarts. "What'd you think?" Millicent didn't seem to have any feminine features with such a sharp jaw, no cheekbones and tightly cropped haircut. Her glower was fierce and if the file hadn't denoted her as female, Haycinth knew she would have had to double take.

"Don't judge by looks," Harry said, taking the file. He stared at her picture for a few moments and found himself thinking that Millicent had very nice eyes—and she did blink in her photograph. A blink that showed lovely long lashes framing blue-green eyes.

"Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff." Hyacinth crowed a moment later. "Take a look at this gorgeous hunk of—aw, he's not an Alpha." She gave a puff of air. "That's so not fair."

"What is he?" Harry leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder to get a better look. Cedric was adorable, as far as looks went. He was certainly a bit softer on the eyes than Theo and Millicent, but perhaps that was a Hufflepuff thing as Megan had certainly been quite gorgeous.

"Beta." Hyacinth said, approvingly. "I guess I could see that, but if he was an Alpha—mmm." She hummed meaningfully.

Harry elbowed her and they dissolved into shared giggles. "Any other Alphas—or nice looking Betas?" He teased.

"Ryan Henry, Gryffindor." Hyacinth shrugged. "Take a looky." She passed him the folder. Ryan was all golden hair and wide blue eyes with a rakish smile deliberately aimed at the photographer. "And Jennifer Dawn, also Gryffindor, is a Beta as well and um, Daphne Greengrass." Jennifer was a redhead with hair such a dark red it hardly seemed natural. Daphne was a brunette with very soft brown eyes. Both young women looked quite lovely and competent. Both were second-years.

"Quite a few dragels for Hogwarts," Harry's brow furrowed together. "Has there ever been this many before? I mean, I thought we were almost extinct. Did something happen?"

"I guess Hogwarts is a safe haven." Hyacinth said, her own thoughtful look mirroring her brother's. "I see what you mean though, that is unusual." She nibbled on her lower lip. "You don't think—Dumbledore might have done something?"

"Dumbledore? Why?"

"I don't know, just a hunch?"

"Again, why?" Harry asked, practically. "Besides the fact that Mum doesn't trust him and Dad's on the fence about it?" James might be on the fence about Dumbledore, but he never ignored Lily's protective urges, as they had proved to be life-saving in more than one situation.

"Well, it would kind of make Hogwarts a better option for us overall, wouldn't it? I mean, you know Mum was thinking about Beauxbatons because they allow Creature-kind in the student body, besides just Veela and technically, we would've been safer over there, out of the reach of whatever. We would've wound up there and you know it, if—if, well, this. We've been on them forever to let us pick Hogwarts, they didn't just change their minds overnight and you know this."

Harry nodded. He did and Hyacinth usually made sense, when she cared to use her head. "You don't think there's something planned, do you?"

"With him?" Harry gave a faint shake of his head. "There has to be. He was sending us off to stay with Aunt _Petunia_ because Mum and Dad were in a healing coma and he was so busy trying to help us, he didn't even try to help the Longbottoms." He scowled, darkly. He had met the Longbottom's only son, Neville, once at a fancy ministry party that his parents couldn't refuse to attend. Young Neville had seemed very small and very sad. Alice and Frank Longbottom were still in St. Mungos, locked into a healing coma ten times worse than the Potters after that dreadful night. The image of poor little Neville had stayed with Harry for quite some time.

"He also had Siri thrown in Azkaban with Uncle Peter and made Aunt Lisa go into premature labor from the stress of it." Hyacinth recalled, her hands fisted in her lap. "Miserable old bugger."

"Hyacinth!" Harry gasped, mock scandalized.

Pale green eyes rolled yet again. "Save it." She said, tartly. "You can't tell me that you don't wish you could give him a good kick in the nuts, no matter how many years it's been."

Harry winced, then snickered. She had him there, because he definitely wouldn't mind. He'd also be sure to use his good boots—with the shiny pointed tips. "Alright, fine. We can take turns though, I'll let you be first."

"Very generous." Hyacinth snickered. "That would be fun, wouldn't it?" She mused. "Eh. Never mind, let's hurry up with these before Aunt Rosie wakes up or we're toast."

"…hurry up with what before Aunt Rosie wakes up?" Rosie's voice sounded from the bedroom door, her arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping. She'd thought the twins were too quiet, but from the sounds of things, she'd just walked in another one of their schemes. She watched now as both Twins froze, guiltily. "You have until the count of three to explain yourselves before-"

"Aunt Rosie, we're not ten anymore!" Hyacinth protested.

"No, but you're still old enough to need some looking after." Rosie shook her head. "One."

"Oh come on!" Hyacinth exclaimed.

"Two."

"Merlin." Harry muttered, sliding off the bed. "We were just curious," he began.

"Yeah. Just curious." Hyacinth took his cue, sliding off the bed to stand with him. They each crossed their fingers behind their backs, wandlessly gathering up the folders and the information dossiers to be hidden beneath a pillow.

Soft brown eyes narrowed faintly. "I may not be dragel," she began ominously. "But I am still very much a mother with all of my faculties intact."

The twins winced in sync. _Oops_.

* * *

**And here's the seventh chapter, picking up where the last one was. So now Harry and Hyacinth have had their first view of the two dragel Alphas. Welcome to the new readers and lurkers. I really appreciate the reviews, it's great to know folks are enjoying this spin-off. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **


	8. Excursion to Diagon Alley

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings. **

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have come into their inheritances and 'borrowed' the Hogwarts files from their father's office to do a bit of detective work as to who is who. When caught by their Aunt Rose, they find themselves in a spot of trouble as they get ready for their first year at Hogwarts. _

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY **

"I think my ears are still blistered," Hyacinth grumbled, trudging along beside her twin as they entered Diagon Alley in pursuit of their necessary school supplies. They both wore the usual glamour required by their parents, who were also wearing glamours of their own and had made their displeasure known to their mischievous children in regards to the 'stolen' files.

Harry gave her a look, but didn't say anything. He still felt rather disgruntled himself, but he wasn't about to vocalize it and draw their parent's attention. He'd had enough of their scoldings to last him a lifetime, along with Aunt Rosie's lecture. He'd be happy the moment they were safely tucked away at Hogwarts and left to their own devices—not that they would actually have such a thing, but still, he could hope. As far as he knew, there would be special quarters available for all Submissive creatures, until they were Bonded and then they would be allowed to live with their respective dominant, until graduation.

"If you do not like the punishment then refrain from putting yourself in a place where it's necessary," Lily said, sharply. She gave her daughter a stern look, as well as Harry. She hadn't quite made up her mind about the whole stack of files and neither had James, so it had been a bit of a shock to see that her two children were already delving into a side that she'd never expected they would.

"Lay off, Lils." James said, lightly, but he fingered his wand up his sleeve, wary eyes darting about. They could save their family discussions for home—where it would be safe from eager ears and eyes. "Shall we split up and knock this out?"

Lily hesitated. Splitting up would save time and minimize their actual presence in Diagon Alley, something that she preferred above all else. She'd never quite been able to shake the sense of awareness that always blanketed her since that night in Godric's Hollow. She would never leave her family open to any probability of a potential attack—not when she could still feel magic in her bones. "Fine." She said, stiffly. "Cinthy, with me. We'll handle the robes—Harry, you're fine with my choice?"

After a moment, Harry nodded. He understood that Lily meant she would use his last known measurements compared with Hyacinth's own, as they were virtually the same height and build, with Hyacinth's obvious feminine curves. He didn't like clothes shopping any more than James did, so it would be a relief, as long as everything looked alright.

Lily quirked a smile and reached over to ruffle his hair, drawing his head close for a kiss to his forehead—right over that blasted scar. "You're lucky to get out of it this once," she told him. "We'll meet you at Ollivander's, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." James winked, ducking away from Lily's half-hearted smack and boring into the crowd with Harry hot on his heels.

Hyacinth watched them leave with a sigh. She was sure they were headed to the bookstore and she'd been hoping she could find a few books not on the curriculum for some light reading. Oh well.

"Don't worry, you can always owl order anything they forget," Lily said, accurately interpreting her daughter's look. She wouldn't have minded book shopping either, but James and Harry would be able to get in and out—relatively quickly—compared to the two of them, who could happily live in a bookstore, if allowed. Harry loved books too, but he went through reading phases and James, well, he stayed as far away from them as he could. Even if Harry was in a reading mood, James would ensure that they didn't linger in the bookshop.

"It's not the same," Hyacinth said, wistfully. "But that's alright. Let's hurry up, before they make it to Ollivander's before us."

With a laugh, Lily let herself be pulled towards Madam Malkin's.

* * *

"How curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander hummed, peering over them with his curly white-hair nearly in his sky-blue eyes. "So very, very curious."

The Potter twins exchanged another look, each of them silently betting that the wandmaker could fit another 'curious' into his sentence, if they just allowed him another moment. Their parents, however, did not look amused. James was frowning, having grown even more twitchy since they'd reunited.

Lily placed a comforting hand on his arm, before turning a strained smile to the elderly wandmaker. "Really?"

"Yes. It would seem that fate has a strange way of handling things." Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry, his milky blue gaze suddenly clear and sharp. "Most curious that the wand that has chosen you is the brother of the same one that gifted you that scar."

Harry stared down at the wand in his hand with an expression showing uncertainty and a measure of disgust. He did not want that wand. He also didn't really understand the point—after all, Hyacinth had a scar too, but yet Ollivander was looking at him as if she didn't exist. It made him feel quite uncomfortable. "How…curious." Harry managed.

"Really?" Hyacinth thumped her chin on her twin's shoulder and nonchalantly reached for the wand. "Let me see."

A collective gasp rose from the adults, but before Ollivander could stop her, Hyacinth had grasped the slender wand and given it the same experimental wave that Harry had. The same flurry of sparks erupted from the tip and a wave of warm air blew through the tiny little shop. Harry swallowed hard.

But Hyacinth merely scowled and all but threw it to the counter. "Ugh. I don't like that one, Harry." She pulled him back from it. "Did you feel that too?"

Relief flowed through him as Harry understood what she was asking. That saved him a lot of explanations. He gave a short nod instead. There had been a strange, almost slimy feeling to the magic that had been pulled from him to make the wand react as it had. He had no doubt that his twin had felt the same. In fact, he could almost feel her reaction to it with the way her magic twined around his, almost soothing and definitely trying to offer comfort. He leaned towards her as discreetly as he could manage, the best he could offer in their current disguises.

Ollivander had seen through the glamours, but his parents hadn't seemed surprised about it and so both twins had held their tongue, but now, they glared reproachfully at the elderly wandmaker and he tutted at them with a shake of his head. "Now, now. That was your brother's wand," he said. "You would have gotten your own-" he reached for the wand and the slender stick immediately burst into flame.

Hyacinth yelped and lurched backward into her father's protective arm. Harry was jerked backwards by Lily's questing hands as well and they all looked at the blackened line that was the only proof the wand had ever existed, now resting on the counter.

"P-phoenix feather?" Lily heard herself say, faintly. "I don't suppose a new one will rise from the ashes?"

* * *

Ollivander hadn't been happy. In fact, he'd been downright chilly after that little episode and the twins had left with different wands, simple woods and cores, as nothing else seemed to have suited them. The elder Potters had shared a few meaningful glances of their own and when the final choices had produced a few acceptable sparks, they had encouraged the twins to take them.

Harry and Hyacinth hadn't complained at all.

Now, they were hurrying out of the bustling streets, parcels all shrunken down to size and stomachs grumbling. James ducked into The Three Broomsticks to pick up something to eat, just as Lily had caught sight of Eyelop's Owl Emporium and offered to purchase an owl for her twins.

That had brightened up the dark haired, green-eyed duo and they'd eagerly followed their mother into the shop, drawn to two different owls that couldn't be more opposite if they'd tried. Harry found himself with a Snowy White owl, Hedwig, he wanted to name her, while Hyacinth found a Greater Sooty Owl, with an expressive face and dark feathers that she dubbed Brico.

An amused Lily had paid for them both, along with owl treats and the necessary items to look after them. "You have no excuse for not writing home at least once a week now," she scolded.

The twins rolled their eyes in tandem, before they leaned in and kissed her cheek in thanks. Lily blushed in delight as she watched them croon and coo to their new feathered friends. That was good. By the time they'd exited, James was waiting outside, holding a warm, shrunken, wrapped parcel with their dinner. Rosie had been sure to pack generous portions, recognizing that they were out and about for the sake of necessity only. While Sirius was quite free to wander about the public eye, the Potters still kept to the edges of the shadows, only venturing out when Lily deemed it was safe enough. Such caution had allowed them to live through the troubling times that followed Voldemort's demise.

"Did you order out?" Lily's green eyes fairly sparkled. She knew that package a bit too well and understood that her friend was saying thank you in her own way. "You spoil us so." She said, affectionately.

"I try," James said, his own brown eyes twinkled back. Even if Rosie hadn't gifted him dinner, he'd intended to order it so his wife wouldn't have to cook. They didn't have Elves for the sake of secrecy and so the twins knew about and of them, but were more than capable of picking up after themselves. "You two scamps ready?"

"Yes sir," the twins offered a mock salute, knowing that his hands were full and therefore, he could not quite retaliate. He gave them a look, but there was amusement plain to see as they gathered around.

"Can we floo with the owls?" Hyacinth bit her lip, looking to Harry. "Brico looks grumpy."

He frowned. "I think so, but they won't really like it." He eyed Hedwig's disgruntled expression. Both owls seemed to know what was being said and neither looked happy at the prospect of magical transportation.

"Apparition wouldn't be good either," James mused. "Portkey, Lils or not worth it?"

Lily hesitated, then gave a quick shrug of her shoulders. "Floo." That felt safe enough and it would be a waste of a portkey for something as simple as a short trip home.

"Floo it is." James said, softly. "This way, my little lords and ladies." He gave a regal tip of his head. Hyacinth giggled and Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

**And here's the eight chapter, skipping ahead a bit and completely missing that whole bit with Hagrid. I'll have them using their heads to figure out stuff-lol. So now Harry and Hyacinth have their wands and they're about ready for their first year at Hogwarts. Whew! It's gonna be a wild ride. Welcome to the new readers and lurkers. I really appreciate the reviews, it's great to know folks are enjoying this spin-off. I have no idea how long it will be, I'm just kind of writing some silly fluff for now. ;) Enjoy and thanks for reading! **


	9. Platform Nine and three-quarters

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.**

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have come into their inheritances and are now ready to start their magical education at Hogwarts. Having received their official wands and gotten everything together, they are now preparing themselves for the first day of school.  
_

* * *

**POTTER RESIDENCE**

"I saw Neville Longbottom in Borgin and Burkes." Harry said, quietly. He was back in Hyacinth's room, unable to resist the pull on their twin bond that had nearly tripled since their inheritance had come in. He found that if he didn't search her out, then she would come to him, but usually only after the pull had gotten quite bad. She was terribly absent-minded at times and after seeing her pale face a little too pale, Harry had simply chosen to be the one to make the first move.

"Really? How was he? Any taller?"

"Quite tall now." Harry hummed. "And not so round in the face any more. He didn't recognize me."

"It's called a baby face." Hyacinth corrected. "And if he did, then it means Mum's glamour didn't work. Was he alright?"

"I guess. Hard to tell."

Hyacinth sighed. "I saw the little Malfoy when I was being fitted. He looks like a stuck-up prat. Exactly like his Dad."

"Ugh." Harry shuddered. "D'you think we have to be nice?"

"Definitely have to be nice though," Hyacinth said with a grimace.

Lily had given her look when she'd realized that the Malfoys were also there to see Draco fitted. She'd held a strained smile through the entire ordeal with a hissed whisper for Hyacinth to be polite, if needed. She understood the delicate dance of politics, a thing only gained through experience that she did not wish on any of her two children.

"How nice?"

"Mum made me smile."

"Why?"

"Because his Mum, Narcissa—was a Black, like Siri? And he was imperioused for all of the Death Eater stuff, so he's supposed to be an innocent, fine upstanding citizen." She scowled. "With more galleons to his name than ought to be legal. I bet the fines didn't even make a dent in one vault."

"Oh right." Harry winced. He'd forgotten that family connection and he didn't like that such an important detail had slipped by him. Of course, like the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Peter had all kept rather lower profiles since that fateful night and it wasn't like society had demanded anything of them—yet. Sirius managed to get by as Madam Rosmerta's husband and with a healthy twist of magic that allowed him to glean information from their customers, enough to give them an edge whenever it was needed. "Is he dragel?"

"Most likely. His Mum would've been and Lord Malfoy is probably a carrier for it."

"Oh?"

"She's a Sub. I heard Mum talking to Siri about it one day." Hyacinth explained. "So he'd have to be a carrier for the dragel gene before she'd have even considered him, which makes the little Malfoy-"

Harry shuddered. "Can you not call him that?"

"But he's little." Hyacinth said, innocently. "And he's a Malfoy."

Harry groaned. "I do not need those sorts of images in my head, thank you very much."

"What sorts of images?" Hyacinth asked, wickedly. "You can share, you know."

"Shut up." Harry half-heartedly kicked at her.

She squirmed out of his reach and then grinned up at the ceiling from where they lay on her bed. "Are you excited?"

"Kind of." Harry said. "I guess." He added a moment later, when Hyacinth gave him a look. "You?"

"I guess." She said, softly. "Today was kind of weird, wasn't it? You know, shopping for school stuff."

"Yeah." Harry scowled. "Could've done without Ollivander though."

"Merlin, I know. I thought Mum would hex him."

"Mum?" Harry snorted. "Try Dad. I thought he'd flatten him."

"Dad?"

"You didn't see the look on his face when you screamed."

"I did not scream!"

"Did too. Like a girl."

"I am a girl! Harry!"

And all coherent conversation swiftly degenerated into a pillow fight that eventually sucked in both Lily and James Potter when they finally ventured up the stairs to see what all the noise was about.

It wasn't until she was preparing for bed that Hyacinth registered what Harry had actually said. She shuddered, slipping beneath the covers and trying not to think of her father. Lily was a little hellcat when her family was threatened and her father, well, if you thought Lily was bad, then he was ten times that when they were in danger.

With those thoughts in mind, Hyacinth closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep—but only after moving over to her favorite corner of the bed. She knew Harry would somehow find his way into her room by morning, which was good, because the last time she'd tried to sleepwalk, she'd fallen down the stairs and broken her leg.

* * *

Harry stood on tip-toe and waved, hating the fact that he was so short. Hyacinth could alter her height with heels, but Lily had told him to wear Trainers instead, explaining that Hogwarts was all stone floors and his feet would hurt if he tried to tackle his first year in boots. Harry was pretty sure that he'd manage, so he'd smuggled his boots with him in Hyacinth's course Hyacinth was wearing trainers too, instead of little heeled shoes, grumbling about the fact that Lily had tried to 'girlify' her wardrobe. Harry had snickered, then quieted when his twin had gifted him one of her deathly glares.

They were in perfect commiseration of parental injustice when Harry spotted a familiar face hurrying towards them. "Jimmy!" He tugged Hyacinth's arm as he spotted a friend. That was the best distraction for the moment. "Jimmy, over here! Cinthy, c'mon."

Jimmy Pettigrew was herding his younger brother in front of him as their parents trailed behind with Lucy. Peter having taken a day off of work from the Ministry with the excuse of the necessary duty of escorting his children to the Hogwarts Express, an excuse that had been perfectly valid and therefore accepted. Now, the entire Pettigrew family took their time heading for the magical platform. They'd just crossed through the platform and stepped to the side as an entire gaggle of redheads went zooming through after them.

Lisa helped Lucy with her trolley, while Owen tried to keep up with Jimmy. If it hadn't been for Peter's quick reflexes, they might have been flattened by twin redheads rocketing by, cheering and hollering between them. Jimmy shook his head, but stayed silent when he saw a cheerful, plump witch hurrying through after them, obviously their mother and obviously exasperated at their less than steallar manners. He ignored them then and instead searched the crowd for the source of the voice who had called his name. He was fairly sure that Harry had seen him.

It took him a moment, but Jimmy smiled as he spotted the Potters and began to angle towards them. He was so glad to be returning to Hogwarts for his second year. His parents had been so proud of him, seeing that magical talent seemed to be rather weak in their family, but the first year had proved that he definitely had more magic to spare than the average witch or wizard and he was quite proud of it. "Mum, Da—over here!" He tipped his head and the whole family headed on over.

They met on Platform 9 ¾ with very little ceremony, Remus and his step-son, Roman Lupin arrived last, with Cassie and Sirius making up the rear. Rosie could not join them, as she had to work that day and was training a new employee. She'd all but cried a river that morning over her only child being sent off into the real world that their magical heritage afforded them. Sirius had kissed her until she smiled again, then they were off, with Cassie bearing an overflowing lunch hamper with plenty of tasty sandwiches for the train ride.

Remus appeared, attired in his usual second-hand robes, as his wolfish instincts tended to sometimes lead to reactions that often left his wardrobe quite depleted. He'd long since given up on wearing fancy things—and having his mate in the public view. Not that she complained, Mrs. Lupin, ,the Alpha female of his pack, was more than content to cling to the shadows, while entrusting her oldest son to Remus' care. Roman was a third-year and definitely his mother's son with the cultured air he kept around them, uncaring of the superior edge it fairly radiated. It was the wolf in him, for he'd inherited the trait of color-changing eyes and a flash temper that could burn twice as hot as hell.

It was quite lucky that Roman was friends with Jimmy, who seemed to be the best diffuser for his quick temper and sharp tongue. Not to mention that they were both interested in the way that things worked, forever taking things apart and trying to put them back together. They were fast friends in spite of the year gap between them, a distance that seemed like nothing, even when Jimmy had started Hogwarts.

Remus clapped Sirius' shoulder as he passed by, one hand on Roman. He would see his son safely settled, before he came back to chat. His own flash-fire temper had been unbearable when he was younger, it was only his parents' terror and patience that had helped him learn to control it. Now, he was doing the same for his step-son, minus the terror involved.

"Lookin' good, Remy." James winked. "Say hello to the missus?"

Remus and Roman snorted in near unison. "Will do, Prongs." Remus smiled with a hint of fang. "I'll be sure to deliver the message in great detail."

"Please don't." Lily said, dryly. She hugged both men, even though they held stiff at her touch. She was used to that. "I'd like my loudmouthed husband to keep his head—and other bits."

"Lils!" James blushed a divine shade of red as Remus chuckled, following Roman over to the baggage car to see his things put aboard.

"Never thought the day would come, eh Prongs?" Sirius teased. He still had a hand on Cassie's shoulder, a firm grip that kept her grounded in the crowd, much in the same way that Remus had kept ahold of Roman, albeit for different reasons. She'd been flighty and fidgety since her Inheritance and even with Lily's help, they hadn't been able to determine what was wrong. He hoped it was nothing, he didn't know how he would handle it, if it were something. Lily had suggested that maybe Cassie simply wanted some space, because she was far too young to be hunting. Sirius had taken her word for it. He couldn't yet stomach the thought of his baby girl dating-much less, 'hunting'.

"Same to you, Padfoot." James retorted, his blush winding down. "Hello Cassie, how are you? You look smart in those new robes, doesn't she, Lily-flower?"

"Fine, Uncle James." Cassie looked ill at ease, but she offered a thin smile, her gaze flickering over to Lily before she looked away. This tense, strained politeness was the best she could offer at present. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was right then and the only thing keeping her together was the thought that perhaps she would be able to spend some time alone. Really alone, without someone breathing down her neck for every single stinkin' little thing.

"You look better than the last time I saw you, dear." Lily said, reaching out to her and stopping when the younger woman flinched. A flash of worry clouded her pretty emerald eyes, a mother's concern surging to the forefront. "Perhaps you should get settled in the train, the crowds probably aren't helping much, are they? Tell you what, why don't you go over and say hello to Harry and Cinthy? I think they were almost boarding."

"Thanks." Cassie ducked her head and headed for the twins. She didn't really want to talk-or see them-but it was an out and that was all she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! That was a fun little short. I figure it might take some time to keep track of the OC's so here's a quick list of the next gen characters I'm using in here. Only Cassie (as she is a Black), is dragel, the rest are just regular witches/wizards, except for Roman, who is a werewolf. They are: **

**Remus + Mrs. Lupin, adopted-son, Roman (3rd Year)**

**Sirius + Madam Rosmerta, daughter Cassieopeia Black (1st year)**

**Peter + Lisa Pettiegrew, Jimmy (2nd year), Lucy (1st year), Owen (1st year)**

**At present, I'm not officially answering reviews for this fic, because I don't have the time. If you ask a question in the TBDH forum, I'll do my best to get to it. For those who have asked-yes, Harry and Hyacinth will have a twin-bonded Circle like Bahn and Bhindi do, in the original version of TBDH. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **


	10. A Weasley and a Granger

**See first chapter for disclaimers and warnings.**

* * *

_**RECAP:** Harry and Hyacinth have come into their inheritances and are now ready to start their magical education at Hogwarts. Having received their official wands and gotten everything together, they are now on board the Hogwarts Express and ready for their sorting. It's going to be quite a ride, especially with everyone crammed into the same compartment...  
_

* * *

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

"Which house do you think you'll end up in?" Lucy asked, all but bouncing in her seat. They'd already waved to their parents through the window and no one had been surprised when said parents had quickly left, before they could draw more attention than they already had. The adoring public was something they all preferred to avoid, if they could help it. "I'm really hoping for Gryffindor like Mum and Dad."

Cassie wrinkled her nose. "That's probably the same for me." She said, at last. Her gaze flickered to the twins and she blushed, before looking away.

Harry and Hyacinth exchanged a look between them, and then Hyacinth was shrugging as she answered. "Doesn't matter too much to me. I figure Gryffindor as well, 'cause of Mum and Dad. I don't know too much about the others, but I don't really mind either, I guess." She hesitated. She honestly hadn't given it much thought at all, her mind had been more focused on dragel stuff and potential suitors.

"No Slytherin?" Owen asked, his voice quiet. "Or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" He leaned towards Ravenclaw, mostly because of Jimmy and partially because it sounded like quite a bit of fun.

"Slytherin?" Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Ew. No." She flapped a hand in disgust. That would be downright terrible. Sure, the Blacks had something of a reputation of being Dark, but since her father was the exception of the rule, she knew that she had to be the same as well. No way would she end up in Slytherin—it was Gryffindor or nothing. She shuddered to think of the jokes her father would think of, should she land in Hufflepuff—she'd never hear the end of it.

"Slytherin's fine," Harry heard himself say. He mirrored his twin's shrug when it came. He wouldn't be picky about this and he had a feeling that she probably didn't really mind. He was also more focused on dragel things than Hogwarts things, because the main reason for venturing to Hogwarts in the first place had been for fun—he liked to learn and he wanted to go to the same school where his parents had studied. "What? It can't be all bad."

"Yeah right." Cassie scowled. "Because Uncle Regulus used to be in there? Look where it got him. He's dead!" A stab of guilt registered, but Cassie kept her face from showing it. She didn't want to think of all the bad things that came with Slytherin, regardless of whether it was a good house or not.

Hyacinth flinched right along with Harry. They had no memories of Siri's younger brother, who had apparently been a charming, if somewhat sickly young wizard with a very gentle smile. Harry looked particularly upset though and that made Hyacinth speak up. "Hey. Take it easy." She looked at Cassie's twitching hands. Something was off about the young witch and she didn't know what it was. She'd sort of expected to feel some sort of connection next to another dragel, but Cassie was blocked off to her. "Everything alright? I mean, that's a bit harsh, even for you."

"A bit?" Harry snapped. "Just because of one bad apple doesn't mean that the rest of the house is evil!" he said, hotly. "Think about the Carlsens! They were in Gryffindor and their whole family sold out my parents!" He shoved a hand at his forehead, sweeping his hair back to reveal the ugly lightning bolt scar. "If they'd kept their stupid mouths shut I wouldn't have this scar."

Cassie flinched. "That's not-"

Harry twisted and yanked Hyacinth to his side, sweeping her bangs to the side to show the identical curse scar on her forehead. "And neither would she! We didn't deserve this. We didn't ask for it—and maybe if people hadn't been such pathetic little sheep, they would've learned to think for themselves and realized that it's not the things you do that makes you dark, it's what you do with what happens to you!"

"Chill Harry," Hyacinth murmured, feeling a flicker of magic coming down the corridor. She didn't pull away from his half-angry embrace, but she did acknowledge that he was feeling a bit more temperamental than usual. Then again, she'd felt doubly protective of him since their Inheritance had come in and it made sense that he mirrored it in turn—even if it was against someone who was rather close to a friend. She patted Harry's knee, hoping the gesture would soothe him. She'd fix her bangs later. She hated when people stared at the scar—just as much as Harry did. There was no real explanation for why they'd survived that terrible night—not that anyone had looked too hard for one, it had just been a miracle and that was enough.

There was a telltale whistle in the distance and she knew that the train was about to be moving. Harry shifted, slowly calming down, one arm still wrapped around his twin's waist. He felt her faint quiver and knew that her own temper was probably not too far behind his own and it made him feel guilty enough to finally calm all the way down. Their friends didn't need to be stuck in a compartment with the two of them and Cassie sniping at each other.

A tentative knock sounded on the compartment door.

It slid open to show a young redheaded man with an abundance of freckles spattered over his face. He blushed at once, seeing the compartment full and mumbled an apology, turning to go.

"Wait," Lucy called out, her eyes sparkling merrily. "You can come in if you like. Is something the matter?"

"Everywhere else is full." The redhead admitted. "But I'll-"

"We can double up." Lucy waved a hand at Cassie. "We all know each other here, so it's no big deal."

"That's alright," the redhead began. "Really, it isn't-"

"Just volunteer us, why don't you?" Cassie snapped. Her face was still flushed.

Hyacinth's eyes narrowed and she popped up from her seat. "Owen, switch." She said, briskly, waving a hand at the other side of the compartment. The quiet Owen did exactly as requested without a single protest. "There you can have a seat. What's your name?"

After a moment, the redhead slipped in and gratefully took the corner of the bench seat as Owen had taken the middle and Harry had one side. It was a bit of a tight fit, as they were all growing elbows and legs, but it put all the girls on the other side and it did shut up Cassie Black. "Ron Weasley." He said, a bit bashfully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lucy said, cheerfully. "I'm Lucy Pettigrew, that quiet one next to you is my older brother, Owen and this is Cassie Black."

"Which makes us Harry and Hyacinth Potter," Harry finished up. He flashed a friendly grin at the redheaded teen. "Nice to meet you."

"H-harry and Hyacinth Potter?" Ron choked on the half of a chocolate frog he'd just popped in his mouth. "Seriously?"

* * *

"Has anyone seen a toad?" The young witch with too much hair and a very perfectly pointed eyebrow looked them over from head to toe in the cramped compartment. "Or not," she said, matter-of-factly. "There shouldn't be more than four people in a compartment you know, it's against the rules."

"It's alright, we know each other." Harry said, easily. "And it isn't an official rule. We haven't seen anyone apart from Ron. No toads here."

"It doesn't matter if you know each other, that's not an excuse to break the rules." The bushy-haired witch frowned with obvious disapproval. "Are you sure you haven't seen it? Heard it, maybe?"

"He said no." Hyacinth shot back, pale green eyes narrowing. "Which means no. Have you tried a Point-me spell? It would save me a headache."

"A Point-me—no." Soft brown eyes blinked in confusion, completely thrown by the hard edge in the dark-haired girl's manner. She'd only been stating the facts. "I'm Hermione Granger. I didn't know anything about magic until a few weeks ago." She wrinkled her nose with a toss of her bushy hair. "We're not supposed to do spells unless there's an adult to supervise. I've never heard of a Point-Me spell."

"Ask a prefect," Harry said, quietly. He'd been feeding Ron's rat, Scabbers, the tomato from his BLT sandwich and now looked up, having heard the edge in his sister's quick comeback. Cassie had cooled down enough to share the lunch hamper that her mother had sent and Ron had been entertaining them with stories about his plentiful siblings and his mischievous rat. The sharp tone in Hyacinth's voice had drawn Harry's attention, because he knew it meant her temper was simmering on low. There were few things that riled her, so he took it to heart to be a buffer between her and all potential innocents-until-proven-guilty parties when he could help it.

"The prefects are already looking and—is that a rat?" Hermione swallowed as she stared at the fat brown rat sitting on Harry's hand, nibbling on the chunk of tomato.

"He's a good rat," Ron said, helpfully. He managed an embarrassed smile, his family couldn't quite afford to purchase familiars for their rather large family. He was making do with his older brother's rat to help ease household expenses. His kid sister would be starting Hogwarts next year and they were still saving up for the tuition. "We were, ah," He looked at his wand in hand. He'd been about to show Harry a new spell that his brothers had shown him that morning, but he hadn't counted on an extra pair of eyes in the audience.

"Are you going to do magic? Let's see it then." Hermione sniffed. It was against the rules, but she was dying to see some more spellwork since the day that Professor McGonagall had come to her home with her Hogwarts letter. Besides, these were first-year students like herself and she was fairly certain that they couldn't possibly do any real magic, nothing more than she could, anyway.

"Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron pointed his wand at the rat and winced when only the tail and paws turned a disgusting shade of old yellow.

"It's not a very good spell, is it?" Hermione said. "Are you sure that's how it went?"

"Shadows, hollyhock, sooty eyebrows, color this rat, more like a grouse." Harry focused his magic on the rat and watched as a more natural, soft brown color returned Scabbers into something more normal for a rat. "Better?" He handed the familiar back to Ron. "you probably needed more intent behind it."

"Did you just do a spell without a wand?" Hermione gasped. Something flipped over in her stomach and she couldn't help staring. That couldn't be possible. There couldn't be any such thing as wandless magic—could there?

"No, he didn't." Hyacinth tapped her wand against her leg, having slipped it out of her arm holster. "He incanted and I cast. Don't be ridiculous." She shot her twin a look. Their wandless magic was such a huge secret that they hadn't even shared it with their parents, thought she was almost sure that Lily suspected. It was almost a taboo in their family _not_ to speak of the insane magical powers that they all wielded.

"She can't help it," Cassie inspected her fingernails. "She's a muggleborn."

"Cassie!" Lucy hissed. "Be nice." She bit her lip.

Hermione blushed, then whirled around. "We're almost to Hogwarts, you might want to put your robes on." She said, stiffly, before she stalked off.

Harry gave Hyacinth a look and his twin stuck her lower lip out in a pout. Harry didn't relent. With a huff, Hyacinth rose from her seat and leaned out into the hallway, she could see Hermione having stopped a few paces out of view of their compartment, her shoulders drooping. "Hey," She called out. She didn't wait for the young witch to turn around. "The prefect's compartment is in the other direction." She said. "And the point-me spell is a summoning charm in The Book of Standard Spells, Grade 4, if you want to look it up."

"You've read the fourth year text?" Hermione turned around, slowly, rubbing her nose.

Hyacinth offered a grimace, the best she could manage. "Mum's good at charms."

"…thanks."

"Don't mention it." Hyacinth turned back to the compartment and fighting back a shudder. "Seriously, don't mention it."

* * *

"I found a toad!" Owen held up a fat toad, staring at the slow-blinking eyes. "It's a pretty big one." He'd scooped it up from the floor outside of their compartment and carried it out as he followed the rest of them. Now, he stood on tip-toe, scanning the crowds for any trace of his older brother or the bushy-haired witch. He was sure he could count on one of them to take care of the toad, as he didn't know any of the prefects. "Anyone see Jimmy? Or that Hermione girl?"

"Jimmy's over there with the other third-years…and Roman." Lucy wrinkled her nose. "It's awful of me, but I really can't stand him." She said, apologetically. There was just something about the young werewolf that set her on edge and she didn't like it. Of course, Roman had never so much has ever given her the slightest bit of trouble.

"You and me both," Harry muttered. Roman was a bit too stuck up for him, but the older boy hadn't really ever given him much trouble—yet, Hyacinth was an entirely different story and for that reason, Harry disliked him on principle. Hyacinth was usually a good judge of character. Usually.

Then again Roman was friends with Jimmy, who was a Ravenclaw and all of the Ravenclaws seemed to stick together and that explained more than Harry cared for it to. He hoped that the years ahead of him wouldn't be filled with house-war strife. He was one-hundred percent sure that house did not make the witch nor wizard and he would do his best to prove that to be the case.

"First years, first years!" A hulk of a man, the half-giant Hagrid was now gently herding all the first-years towards charmed boats for the trademark sail across the waters to the awe-inspiring Hogwarts. "First years over here!"

Harry started forward, only to feel Hyacinth's vise-grip clamping on his arm, her eyes were wide and her face seemed to be a bit paler than usual. "Don't you dare make me ride with someone else!" She hissed. But Harry only smiled and patted her hand, leading her along with him, Ron and Owen, to a boat. He knew she was likely feeling a touch homesick now. He also would never admit that right then, the thought of freedom was almost sickening.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. The sorting will be in the next chapter and then, of course, the drama. If you're reading this spin off, then you already know about dragels and my unavoidable habit of including drama, so settle in and get ready for it, LOL. It's gonna happen. I decided to go for a nice, slightly shy/fun Ron and a by-the-rules/hard-nosed Hermione, trying to take into account that they are all sixteen-ish with the given timeline. The OC list will be kept at the bottom for now, for quick reference. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Next-Gen OC's: **

**Remus + Mrs. Lupin, adopted-son, Roman (3rd Year/Werewolf)**

**Sirius + Madam Rosmerta, daughter Cassieopeia Black (1st year/dragel)**

**Peter + Lisa Pettiegrew, Jimmy (2nd year), Lucy (1st year), Owen (1st year)**


End file.
